


My Poison

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: Una versione alternativa della morte di Nephrite.Quando l'odio e l'amore non sono altro che due facce della stessa medaglia...





	My Poison

 

_“Amami oppure odiami,_

_entrambe le_ [ _cose_ ](https://www.frasicelebri.it/argomento/realt%C3%A0/) _sono a mio_ [ _favore_ ](https://www.frasicelebri.it/argomento/favori/) _._

_Se mi ami, io sarò sempre nel tuo cuore._

_Se mi odi, io sarò sempre nella tua_ [ _mente_ ](https://www.frasicelebri.it/argomento/mente/) _.”_

_-William Shakespeare_

 

 

 

 

 

Non credevo che sarei morto in questo modo.

Avevo sempre immaginato qualcosa di più… _spettacolare_ per la mia fine.

Una morte onorevole in battaglia per servire la mia Regina, un sacrificio che sarebbe servito a raggiungere lo scopo che il nostro Regno persegue da secoli.

Non mi aspettavo certo di morire così, tra le braccia di un’ingenua bambina terrestre che adesso piange disperata.

Innocente, sciocca, dolce Naru.

So che nei tuoi sogni di ragazzina immaginavi di incontrare un principe azzurro; mi dispiace averti deluso.

Eppure tu hai visto quale demone, quale orribile mostro sono in realtà, l’hai visto e non sei fuggita.

Sei ancora qui, accanto a me, tenace e testarda ti rifiuti di lasciarmi andare.

Se la mia morte è servita a salvarti, tutto sommato morire non è poi così male.

Credevo non mi importasse nulla di te, ma mi sbagliavo.

Non è stato l’amore, non è stato niente di così nobile a spingermi a venire in tuo soccorso.

In realtà, sapevo perfettamente che questa era una trappola, e sapevo anche chi aveva orchestrato questo piano per uccidermi, e perché.

Volevo… _speravo_ soltanto di avere l’occasione di parlare con _lui_ un’ultima volta.

Masato Sanjōin vuole molto bene a Naru Osaka. 

Ma Nephrite non potrebbe mai amarla.

Amare Naru sarebbe infinitamente più facile che amare la persona che odio di più al mondo.

La prima volta che l’avevo visto, l’avevo paragonato ad un angelo, una creatura celestiale discesa sulla Terra per portare luce e gioia. 

Con il senno di poi, avrei riso, perché immaginare Zoisite come un angelo è una cosa veramente stupida, il più grande errore che abbia mai commesso.

Ma quando i miei occhi si erano posati su di lui non avevo potuto fare a meno di cadere nella sua trappola, ingannato dalla falsa dolcezza di quel viso di bambino, abbagliato dalla sua stupefacente bellezza.

È sempre stato bello, Zoisite, sfacciatamente, spaventosamente bello, di una bellezza adatta ad un antico quadro rinascimentale, di una bellezza che non ti stanchi mai di ammirare, di una bellezza che ti mette quasi paura, perché al mondo niente è perfetto e tutta quella perfezione è qualcosa di troppo irreale.

Era sfacciatamente bello, e pericoloso.

Pericoloso, perché dalla prima volta che mi aveva sorriso con quella sua aria fintamente innocente non ero più stato padrone di me stesso.

Pericoloso, perché il suo profumo dolce, i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli fiammeggianti, i suoi capricci e le sue risate mi erano entrati sotto pelle e non mi avevano più lasciato.

Lui era la mia droga, la mia ossessione-non così tanto-segreta.

Lui era un incubo travestito da sogno.

Lui era veleno che scorreva nelle mie vene, infettandomi la mente e il cuore.

Era il mio Paradiso e il mio Inferno.

Era il mio amante e il mio peggior nemico.

Non ho mai capito cosa provavo esattamente nei suoi confronti.

Lo amavo da morire, o forse lo odiavo follemente.

Lo amavo quando rideva spensierato volteggiando in una nuvola di petali di ciliegio, lo amavo quando sussurrava il mio nome tra gli ansimi, nel buio di una notte di piacere rubata; e lo odiavo, lo odiavo con tutto me stesso quando mi guardava con quel sorrisetto provocatorio e quella sua aria di superiorità che diceva _io sono migliore di te,_ lo odiavo quando sedeva davanti a me con le gambe accavallate, il sorriso suadente e terribilmente provocante, e poi si sottraeva alle mie labbra e alle mie mani, una risata di scherno che tagliava l’aria, lo odiavo quando il suo sguardo derisorio diceva _non sei abbastanza per me._

Lo odiavo perché mi aveva tradito nel peggiore dei modi, donando il suo corpo e il suo cuore ad un altro uomo; lo odiavo perché ogni volta che incrociavo il suo sguardo vedevo il riflesso del mostro che ero diventato, che lui mi aveva fatto diventare.

Quello che avevamo non era l’amore dei romanzi rosa, la storia svenevole che sognano le sciocche ragazzine terrestri.

Ma qualcosa di fatale, di potenzialmente letale, a cui nessuno di noi due voleva dare un nome.

Anche adesso che sto morendo, il mio unico desiderio è vederlo un’ultima volta.

Non gli ho mai chiesto perdono per quello che gli ho fatto, ed è uno dei miei più grandi rimpianti.

Come se lo avessi evocato, compare improvvisamente dal nulla in un vortice di fiori di ciliegio.

Chiudo gli occhi e sorrido.

Il profumo di questi fiori è sempre appartenuto solo a Zoisite: delicato eppure forte, una fragranza che si era incastrata nelle mie ossa fin dalla prima volta che l’avevo sentita, avvelenandomi il cuore e la mente.

Ed eccolo lì, che fluttua sospeso in aria sopra di me, con quella maledetta risata sempre in bilico sulle sue labbra.

Ride, divertito dalla mia agonia.

So benissimo perché adesso è così compiaciuto, conosco alla perfezione le motivazioni che lo hanno spinto a uccidermi.

Non vuole conquistare i favori di Beryl prendendo il mio posto; no, questa è la sua _vendetta_.

L'ho capito quando gli youma che hanno rapito Naru mi hanno colpito alla spalla con un ramo di spine incantate.

Avrebbero potuto colpirmi in un punto vitale e uccidermi senza tanti problemi, invece mi hanno colpito alla spalla.

Lo stesso punto in cui avevo ferito _lui_ , quella notte in cui la rabbia e la gelosia avevano preso il sopravvento.

Sul volto di Zoisite compare un sorriso diabolico mentre poggia elegantemente i piedi a terra, una scia di fuoco che si espande da una mano all’altra.

Seguo il suo sguardo, terrorizzato, e in un attimo capisco cosa vuole fare.

Con le poche forze rimaste mi trascino davanti a Naru, aprendo le braccia davanti al suo corpo per farle da scudo.

“Zoisite, ti prego, non farlo…”  

Patetico, mi sono ridotto a supplicarlo. 

Ma non posso permettere che faccia del male a Naru.

Non posso permettergli di fare del male ad una creatura tanto buona, l’unica che abbia visto la luce in me.

Sono io che _merito_ la sua rabbia, non questa ragazza la cui unica colpa è quella di essersi innamorata di un mostro come me.

Qualcosa lampeggia negli occhi di Zoisite dopo aver sentito quelle parole, gli echi di un antico dolore, un’antica ferita mai rimarginata.

Posso vedere il fuoco della rabbia divampare nei suoi occhi verdi che scintillano come due gemme preziose su quel volto efebico, il riflesso di una notte di tanti anni fa, _sangue e urla e un’uniforme strappata, le sue lacrime e quel ‘bastardo’ sussurrato tra i denti, la sofferenza e l’odio masticato tra le parole_.

Non c’è più traccia di compiacimento nel suo sguardo, adesso cupo, nero come una notte senza stelle.

“Per favore, smetti… ti prego, non farlo…” Sussurra tristemente, chinandosi alla mia altezza. “Sono parole che mi sono stranamente familiari, mio caro Nephrite…” La sua mano guantata si allunga ad accarezzarmi una guancia.

Ride, una risata molto piccola, molto amara.

Le sue dita scendono a sfiorare le spine che mi trafiggono la carne.

“Fa male, vero?” Con uno strattone spinge le spine ancora più in profondità nella mia carne, strappandomi un grido acuto di dolore.

“Non è neanche la metà del dolore che ho provato quella notte.”

Da così vicino mi sembra quasi di vedere alcune lacrime luccicare nei suoi occhi.   

Perché stai piangendo? Non è questo quello che volevi?

Non volevi che provassi lo stesso dolore che ti ho inflitto quella maledetta notte in cui avevo scoperto il tuo tradimento e l’odio e il desiderio di te erano  diventati semplicemente troppo violenti per essere controllati?

Vorrei tanto chiederti perdono.

Ma non merito il tuo perdono.

Merito di soffrire come hai sofferto tu, hai ragione.

Non ho paura del dolore.  
Lentamente la mia mano si solleva a coprire quella di Zoisite, fino a premerla con più forza sulla mia pelle.

Posso sentire chiaramente le scintille di fuoco che si sprigionano dal suo palmo e che stanno già cominciando ad ustionarmi la pelle, ma non mi importa.

Dopotutto nessun uomo può stare in mezzo al fuoco senza esserne consumato, e lui mi aveva ridotto in cenere già molto tempo fa.

Se mi ucciderà adesso, sarà finalmente libero.

Libero da me, libero da questo maledetto sentimento che ha finito per distruggerci entrambi.

“Lascia stare Naru, è me che vuoi. Avanti, fallo.” La mia voce è sorprendentemente ferma, gli occhi incatenati ai suoi, mentre imprimo più pressione sulla sua mano. La fiamma cresce, sempre più violenta, sempre più incontrollata. “Bruciami. Fammi provare lo stesso dolore che hai provato tu quella notte.”

Un grido si sprigiona dalle labbra di Zoisite, mentre si allontana bruscamente con uno strattone e mi lancia uno dei suoi incantesimi del fuoco, potente abbastanza da indebolirmi ma non da uccidermi.

Le lacrime adesso scorrono copiose sul suo viso.

Non sei un mostro, Zoisite.

Sei solo un ragazzino intrappolato in un gioco più grande di te che non riesci ancora a capire.

Sei solo un giovane cuore che ho spezzato senza riguardo, un’anima pura che ho sporcato con la mia oscurità.

Ma ormai è tardi.

Sei rotto dentro, lo siamo entrambi, e non c’è modo di tornare indietro. 

Ti guardo.

Mi guardi.

Ridi e piangi contemporaneamente. 

Ridi perché finalmente hai ottenuto quello che volevi, piangi perché forse, in una parte remota del tuo essere, significo ancora qualcosa per te. 

Sei felice di uccidermi, eppure ancora non sei riuscito a darmi il colpo di grazia.

Sei sempre stato un ossimoro vivente, Zoisite.

Luminoso e oscuro, dolcissimo e crudele, forte e vulnerabile, vicino eppure irraggiungibile.

Sorrido sprezzante, arrogante.

Hai sempre odiato questo sorriso.

Ti sarà più facile ricordarmi con quest’ultima immagine: l’uomo che detesti, l’uomo che ti ha fatto del male, l’uomo che non ti chiederà mai perdono.

Non quello che si è pentito, non quello che ancora ti ama, e proprio perché ti ama sta cercando di liberarti.

Sì, ti amo, Zoisite.

La cosa che odio di più di te, è che fai in modo che in modo che io ti ami.

Anche adesso che sto esalando i miei ultimi respiri, anche adesso che so che tu sei la causa della mia morte, non riesco a smettere di amarti.  

“Ci vediamo all’Inferno.”

Sono queste le mie ultime parole.

Ho vissuto e sono morto tra le tue mani.

Perfettamente logico: l’unico che mi abbia fatto sentire vivo era anche l’unico che poteva uccidermi.

Poi ci sono solo le fiamme sprigionate dalle sue mani, il rumore della pelle che frigge, il dolore accecante che penetra fin dentro le ossa, e infine il nulla, nient’altro che un oblio dolce e confortante.

In lontananza, mi sembra di sentire ancora il profumo dei fiori di ciliegio. 

Il profumo dell’odio.

Il profumo dell’amore.

Il profumo della morte.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, adesso non tiratemi pomodori! 
> 
> Scherzi a parte, non so da dove sia uscita questa ‘cosa’… mi sono sempre chiesta il motivo dell’odio tra Zoisite e Nephrite, e la mia mente fin troppo fantasiosa ha partorito questo sclero in risposta.
> 
> Nonostante sia una fan accanita della coppia ZoisiteKunzite di cui infatti ho fatto un accenno in questa storia (parlando del tradimento di Zoisite, anche se credo sia chiaro) mi intrigava troppo l’idea di esplorare le dinamiche tra questi due, e questo è stato il risultato.
> 
> Come dice un proverbio, nessun odio è così forte come quello che nasce dall’amore.
> 
> Che dire, spero che vi sia piaciuto e che non l’abbiate trovato troppo strano. 
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui e alla prossima :)
> 
>  
> 
> 15.8.2018: Originariamente il titolo di questa storia era “I hated loving you”, ma dopo averla aggiornata modificandone alcune parti ho deciso di pubblicarla con un titolo diverso, ispirandomi alla canzone “Poison”, che secondo me esprime perfettamente i sentimenti di Nephrite nei confronti di Zoisite.


End file.
